Tris as Leader?
by warriorsadu
Summary: Dauntless initiation has passed and Tris, her friends, and Peter are now dauntless. What job does she choose? (Well it is obvious look at the title). What will happen when the others find out? Will this be the end of fourtris? No war. Everyone but All is alive. Sorry if I suck at summaries, hopefully the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

Tris' POV:

It's finally the end of initiation and time to see who made it and who didn't make it into dauntless. "Okay, we are going to make this short since eloquence is for Erudite. It's a new year, which means New dauntless members. We believe in ordinary asks of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand for another. We welcome you to dauntless, do us proud", Max, one of the leaders said before Eric took his place. "Your rankings will appear on the screen behind me, in one week you will choose your job based on your rank", Eric says before our rankings are posted behind him.

We all look at the screen and what I see surprises me. I'm ranked first. Once all the ranks are up we congratulate each other. The ranks where

1. Me

2. Peter

3. Uriah

4. Lynn

5. Chris

6. Marlene

7. Will

8. Molly

9. Matt

10. Ava

Someone taps me on the shoulder and I turn around to see Tobias. "Do you think a hug will give it away", he asks me and I reply, "I really don't care right now". Before he can say anything else I lean up and kiss him, around us everything goes quiet and I pull away. I look at Chris and Will, who have shocked expressions like everyone else in the room. "What, when, why didn't you tell me Tris', Chris shouted at me and stormed out. I look at Tobias before following Chris out so I can talk to her. Once I find Tris I say, "Chris, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I couldn't tell anyone because they would think I was dating him for my ranks". She doesn't reply, but she just storms off. I walk back into the dinner hall and am instantly surround by my other friends.

_**TIME SKIP PEOPLE!**_

After the dinning hall is empty I make my way to the dorms so I can change before going to Eric's office. Once I'm done changing I make my way to the leaders building, where Eric's office will be. 'I wonder what jobs I can pick since I'm ranked first', I thought, 'Maybe I will chose to work with Tobias in the control room...'. I'm brought back to reality when I bump into someone, so I look up and see Eric standing there. "Watch it sti-Tris", he growled at me. "Sorry", I said before he started walking the other way. then I realize I need to talk to him. "Hey, Eric wait up", I yell before running to catch up to him.

"What do you want Tris", he asks me, still keeping his pace as he walks. "I was hoping to talk to you about the jobs I can have here in Dauntless", I say. "Finally someone who tells me what they want", ha says after we stop in front of a door, which I'm guessing is his office. He unlocks the door and lets me in to his office, before following me in and sitting at his desk. "Alright, so you can be Leader, you can work in the control room, train initiates...", he starts saying, but I tune out and start thinking of what it would be like being a leader with Max and Eric.

"You could also be head of the fence guards", I heard him say as I tuned back in. "Alright I'll think about my options"I say before getting up to leave. "Wait Tris, can I tell you something private", Eric asks me before I reach the door. I turn around and say, "Sure Eric". He pulls out his phone and presses a button before telling me.

"Please, don't tell anyone, not even Four, what I'm about to say", he says and I just nod. "It happened when I was still in Erudite. I was walking home with my little sister, when we were attacked by the factionless. I tried to protect her, but in the end she died and I was sent to the hospital. My father blames me for her death", he says whispering the last part. "It might be a good time to share something that only my family knows", I say and he looks at me confused.

"This happened after school when my brother stayed after. I was walking past the factionless sector when some guys came begging for food, so I gave them some food. What I didn't expect was that after I gave them food they dragged me into a building. They gagged and blindfolded me using peices of my jacket. I don't know how long I was missing ,but when my mom found me she was saying it would be all right. Then I found out that the men touched and raped me", I said while shaking. Suddenly Eric pulls me up and wraps his arms around me. "Tris, calm down. Focus on my breathing or heart beat", he says and I do as I was told.

Once I finally was calm, I was suddenly ripped out of Eric's embrace. "Don't touch her Eric", I heard someone say from behind me, so I turn around and see an angry looking Tobias. Four pushes me behind him and punches Eric before slamming him into the wall. "Four stop, Eric was just comforting me because I told him about what Peter, Drew, and Al did to me", I say.

"I overreacted, huh", he says before leaving me and Eric in his office. "Here want me to walk with you to the infirmary", I ask Eric. "No it's okay. Go hang out with your friends", he replies and so I leave to find my friends.

Eric's POV

After Tris left Max came in and asked, "What just happened between you, Four, and Tris?". I just explain what had happened before saying, "I'm gonna go get my head checked out and head home". Max just nods and walks out before I walk out and lock the door behind me. Once I'm checked out at the infirmary I head home so I can do some paperwork.

The next day

Once I woke up I did the usually routine before going to the training room. I surprisingly found Tris in the training room when I got there. "What are you doing here this early", I ask her. "What does it look like", she snaps back before going back to pounding the punching bag. "What happened Tris", I ask her as I grab a punching bag to put up. "Fine, if you really want to know. It's Four, Christina, and Will", she answers.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT. Hey guys, so if you have read Abused Love, Unknown Savior I'm sorry I haven't updated it in a week. This is my second can fix published. Like I said with Abused Love, Unknown Savior I'll try to upload weekly, if I can't then I'm sorry. Right now it's kind of crazy for me, so I have been busy the past week and I have not been able to work on AL, US. Please if you haven't already checked out Sifuri Maskosa and Silverpupp please do. Sifuri Maskosa if you read this I just want to say your fanfics are amazing and I'm surprised that you can balance all of that and still writ fanfics.<strong>_

_**~WarriorSadu**_


	2. Chapter 2

Tris' POV:

After my talk with Eric I headed down to the Pit to look for Christina and Will. I couldn't find them so I go to the dorms, I see the three of them huddled together talking about something. "Hey guys, what are you talking about", I ask them as I sit down on one of the beds. All of a sudden Christina yells, "What the heck was that with Will and Eric earlier", I'm confused at first then I remember. "Four, did you tell them about what you saw in Eric's office yesterday", I ask him.

"Yes he did tell us, why do you care", Christina shouted. "I care because I had a feeling you would end up yelling at me, and that I would get into a fight with Four", I shout at her. "Wait, what happened with Will", Four asks me. "She was flirting with him, that's what", Chris shouts. "Hey, I was not flirting with Will. He was flirting with me", I reply. "Yeah right, then why did you hug him", Chris asks. "I hugged him because that's what friend's do", I reply, trying to hug her. Instead she refuses and storms off angrily.

"I thought you were different Tris", Four replies quietly before walking off as well. That's when I deiced to run to the training room. As soon as I enter the training room I start punching one of the many punching bags. Even after my knuckles got really bloody, I just kept pounding on the bag.

_'Did I do anything to hurt you, Chris'_. Punch. _'You think I'm a worthless two timing little Abnegation girl'_. Punch. _'I thought we were friends'_. Punch. "Whoa what did that bag every do to you, Stiff", someone asks me from behind. I just ignore the person and continue punching. Suddenly I'm spun around and find myself face to chest with Eric.

I try to get out of Eric's grip, but he doesn't let go of me. "Let go of me Eric", I yell, but instead of letting me go he kisses me. Instead of trying to pull out of the kiss, I find myself enjoying it, kissing back even. Once we break free Eric says, "I kissed you", then he smirked at me before saying it again, but louder. "What the hell, Eric", I shout at him, "Why the hell did you kiss me?". "I'm sorry. I just had to kiss you. Anyway are you still stopping by after lunch", he asks me. "Um, yeah I'll stop by your office after lunch", I reply. Instead of waiting for a reply from Eric I just leave the training room and go for a jog.

_**TIME SKIP PEOPLE!**_

Once I get back from my jog I realize that it's time for lunch, so I start walking to the cafeteria. I grab some lunch and head to a different table, away from the group. A few minutes after I sit down and start eating, the group I was trying to avoid came and sat with me. "Why are you trying to avoid us, Trissy", Uriah asks me. "Ask Will, Chris, and Four", is all that I say before I stand, grabbing my plate and dump it before I leave. I walk to Eric's office and wait because I saw Eric eating lunch still, as I left. Surprisingly I did not have to wait for Eric that long, after a few minutes of waiting I saw Eric making his way towards me.

"Your early, Tris", I heard Eric say once he was a few feet away. "Yeah, I know I am, but that's because I had to escape", I reply once he gets closer. "Escape from what", he asks me while unlocking the door on my left. "From Chris, Will, Four, and the group of people who I thought were my friends", I reply quietly. "What were they doing to you", he asks me as we enter his office. "It doesn't matter, but I decided to take the leadership position", I said once we both sat down.

Eric's POV:

I saw Tris sit down away from her group of friends, who just went and sat by her. Uriah says something to Tris, who replied before standing up and walking out of the cafeteria. "Either Tris is heading to my office and waiting, or shes going to make it there before me", I say to the other leaders before getting up and leaving after I dumped my plate. On my way out I see Four who was a clenched fist on top of the table, "Four just calm down", I hear Zeke say after I passed their table. I walk towards my office where I see Tris leaning against the wall off to the right of the door. "Your early, Tris", I said loudly once I was a few feet away. "Yeah I know I am, but I had to escape", she replied once I got closer.

"Escape from what", I ask her as I unlock the door. "From Chris, Will, Four, and the group of people that I used to call friends", she replies quietly. "What were they doing to you", I ask her as we enter my office. "It doesn't matter, but I decided to take the leadership position", she replies once we both took a seat. 'Yes, that means I get to train her', I think to myself. "Okay then. Let's head to Max's office", I said before the two of us left for Max's office.

I placed my hand on Tris' back as I guided her across the Pit to Max's office. Once we got to Max's office I knocked on the door and heard a muffled come in from Max. I opened the door and walked in with Tris behind me, she sat in one of the chairs as I stood behind it. "She has agreed to take the leadership position", I tell Max. "Really, that's great and we didn't even have to go to her", Max replies. "Wait what do you mean 'you didn't have to come to me'", she asked slightly confused. Max started explaining what we mean, and every now and then she would ask a question.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT TRILOGY, Veronica Roth does. Hey guys I have some news. I'm taking a break on Abused Love, Unknown Savior. I am working on quite a few fanfic's at the moment. A few of the fanfic's I will not make alone, some of the credit will go to my friend. This weekend I might be posting more chapters, or other fanfics. Please review or PM me to give me ideas. Enjoy guys.<strong>_

_**~Warriorsadu**_


	3. Chapter 3

Eric's POV:

Once Max was done explaining he said, "Now you two can make a plan and I'll go along with it". "Alright", I say before thinking that she should be trained properly. "You need to change the amount of damn paper work you give me, if you want her to not drown under pressure like I almost did", I added quickly as I fell into the chair beside Tris. "Multitask Eric, after all I want you to take over once I retire", he replies. "Yeah that's not going to happen for another four years", I reply.

In the end Max agreed and so me and Tris make our way back to my office. Once we were a few feet from my office we saw Four, Christina, Will, and Peter waiting outside my office. Tris immediately moves to the side, into the shadows, and falls behind me. "What can I do for you", I ask them. "Where's Tris, Eric", Four growls at me while the others just stand there. "I took her to Max", I reply calmly, while walking to the wall and leaning against it to cover Tris from Four.

After I deal with those four, I unlock and open my door to let Tris in. She goes to sit in the chair behind my desk while I lean on my desk. "Alright, so we would split the days into two parts. The morning would be physically training and the afternoon would be the paperwork", I tell her. "Ok, I'm fine with that", she replies before writing down 'Tris needs a morning run to be human'. "I can work with that if I can get my coffee after. Meet at the dorms in 15 minutes, then you can show me your route", I said before she left.

Tris' POV:

I leave Eric's office after agreeing to meet at the dorms in 15 minutes. When I get to the dorms I see that everyone had just woken up, as I enter all heads snap in my direction. Everyone stares at the back of my head with curious eyes as I grab running clothes and walk into the bathroom, so I can change. Once I'm back in the main part of the dorm I pack a bag of training clothes,an extra pair of pants and a tank top. "Tris where we-", she starts to say before the door opened revealing Eric.

This time all heads snap in his direction while I continue packing my bag. "Are you ready to go Tris", he asks me before I turn around and smirk at the others on my way out. As we leave the dorms it is hard to contain my laughter, so once we are out of earshot of the dorms I burst out laughing as well as Eric. "Thier... Faces... Were... Priceless", I manage to wheeze out through our laughter.

Once we composed ourselves we started walking towards the leaders offices, "Let me just drop my stuff of at your office, if that's alright", I said once I saw a look of confusion on Eric's face. "Yeah I guess that is fine for now", he replies as we get closer to his office. He unlocked the door for me to drop my stuff down on one of the chairs, then walk back out the door.

TIME SKIP PEOPLE... LOLZ

Once we got to dauntless entrance I started running my usual route. As soon as I reach Erudite headquarters I circle back to dauntless, but as soon as dauntless compound is in sight Eric races off. "My pace now", Eric hollard back as I push to catch up to him.

I reach the doors to dauntless right after him, so we both stand there and catch our breath. "You have a good route and you have different paces spread out, which is good", Eric said as he opened the door for us. We head to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast before heading to the training room.

"I'm impressed that you could actually keep up with me, because it's very rare that that happens", he said while we ate. Just as I was going to reply I saw Four walk into the cafeteria, so I practically froze in my spot. Eric turned around once he saw how I looked and then he asked, "Want to go to the training room".

In the training room we started with my fighting since it was my weakest during initiation. He tells me to get into a fighting stance in front of one of the bags, which I quickly do. Once I'm in a fighting stance he starts correcting my stance before telling me to practice on the bag for now. "Lets spar now, here strap these on", Eric tells me a while later, while tossing me some leather straps.

For the first couple of minutes I wait for him to strike, while I appear lost in thought. As I hoped he used this to his advantage to strike out at me, but I quickly dodged his attack. I noticed how he left his stomach unguarded, so I feigned a punch to the face so I could kick him in the side.

Eric's POV:

She feigned a punch to my face so she could kick my side, clever. As soon as I recover from the blow I lunge at Tris, but sadly she side steps and I end up sprawled on the floor. I quickly get up and get back in my fighting stance, this goes on for a while until I finally pin her to the ground.

"Good job Tris, you sure are full of surprises", I said once we both got up off the floor to get some water. "Thanks, I guess", she replied before we got back in the ring. We continued to fight until an hour til lunch, she surprisingly pinned me a few times.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.<strong>_

_**Hey guys, I decided to post another chapter sooner then normal. If you do not like Eric and Tris being together then don't read just to leave hateful reviews. Abnegationdauntless4ever and I talked about people who don't like certain divergent couples leaving hateful reviews. Now that I'm at chapter 3 of this, I'm going to pause and write the other fanfics or I can keep going for 2 more chapters. The choice is yours to make.**_

_**~WarriorSadu**_


	4. authors note, sorry guys!

I'm sorry guys, but I was super busy this weekend. Just a heads up I'm going to start working on and posting other fanfics. I'll try to post either 2 chapters of the same fanfic or 2 different fanfics. Since I didn't upload last weekend I will upload 2 or 3 things, this weekend. Sorry all of you Fourtris lovers, but I have grown to love Eric/Tris, Petris, and Zeke/Tris. Fourtris is to predictable, even if you do put a twist in their relationship they normally end up back together. Oneta Astobi, I absolutely love your fanfics. Let me know if you think I should put Lynn and Four together. Actually just give me some ideas and I'll think about them, alright.

~Warriorsadu


	5. Yet another Authors Note Sorry guys

_**Hey guys, so I have been having some trouble with name ideas for some fanfics. I decided to let you guys decide on what to name it. It's going to be a modern Maze runner fanfic. I might stick Thomas and Newt together, haven't decided yet. That's where you guys come in yet again; I want you guys to pick a fanfic name and a certain couple to be used in it. PM me or put a review with your answers. For the next couple of weeks I will have less time to work on these, yet I will still upload on the weekends. Also let me know if I should start adding in some lyrics at the begging of each chapter.**_

_**~WarriorSadu**_


End file.
